Bump in the Night
by Gwenyth Hunter
Summary: BuffyCSI:Miami xover. A strange case for the CSIs in Miami leads to a stranger meeting when Willow & Xander arrive.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Do I really have to list who owns what? I own nothing, cept my computer. Wish I owned Speed, Eric, Spike & Xander tho. *Sigh* Oh well.  
  
Rating: PG-13 Violence, language.  
  
Pairings:  Buffy the Vampire Slayer – Xander/Willow, CSI:Miami – Speed/Calleigh  
  
Summary: A strange case for our favorite CSIs leads to some even stranger meetings and discoveries about the things that go bump in the night when Willow and Xander arrive in Miami.  Takes place during the beginning of Buffy season 7.  

Author's note: This was inspired by Marcus Rowland's Buffy/CSI stories. Excellent fics!  
  
  


  
  
*********

Miami, FL.  
  
  
  
The winter weather in Miami was very mild in Dave Palmer's opinion as he, with a handful of his fellow workers, stood on the dock watching the huge freighter pulling up to it's berth. A breeze stirred the air and darkness had settled on the city several hours ago. The few workers at the dock couldn't understand why the freighter had to arrive at such a god forsaken hour.  
  
As they watched, the air began to grow chill as the breeze became stronger.  Picking up paper trash that was scattered about, the wind grew harsh, throwing the rubbish into the air. He thought he had left this weather behind when he moved away from Seattle. Dave shivered and pulled his coat tighter around him.  
He felt the chill to his bones.  
  
Little did he know, it was a portent of things to come.   
  
  
  
  
  
Someone, or something was screaming at Tim Speedle. He rolled over in bed, reaching for his alarm clock and swatted at the snooze button. But the screaming persisted. Poking his head out from under the covers he squinted at the clock, which read 4:48am, he realized it was his phone. His shift wasn't supposed to start till six. Groaning, Speed fumbled for the receiver, finally picking it up.  
  
"Speedle."  
  
"Speed, I need you down at the docks," Horatio Caine said without preamble. "A freighter just docked with a dead crew."  
  
Tim sat up in bed, fully alert at the news. "No shit? That's big."  
  
"Yes, this one's big."  
  
"I'll be there in thirty."  
  
  
  
When Speed arrived at the docks Horatio and the rest of the team were there.  "How many bodies?" he asked, wondering at how morbid curiosity was actually part of the job.  
  
"Twenty-three and no survivors."  
  
Tim looked at his supervisor to see if he was serious. "You're kidding?"  
  
"Wish I was. Uniforms are searching the ship. There is no way a freighter can dock itself."  
  
"You think the killer's still on board?"  
  
Horatio looked back at the ship. "The dock workers claim they haven't seen anyone leave the ship."  
  
"So, we could have some psycho below decks waiting?"

*************  
  
  


  
tbc. . .  
Next chapter - What does the Sunnydale gang know about a murder case in Miami?


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer in chapter one.

**********

Sunnydale, CA.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rupert Giles hung up the phone and turned to the assembled "Scoobies." "That was a colleague from England. I – it appears there were some mystical artifacts bound for the States from England. She believes someone will go after one of these ar – artifacts. The Blade of Morgal, a sword with the ability to drain the soul of whomever it touches, transforming it into pure power that is contained in the sword."  
  
  
  
Buffy Summers nodded. "So this Sword of Morgan . . ."  
  
  
  
"Blade of Morgal," Giles corrected.  
  
  
  
"It kills whoever it touches," she continued, not missing a beat, "and makes the sword into the ultimate weapon. So whoever wants to be the next big bad will go for this blade?"  
  
  
  
"Well ye – yes. Unfortunately, the ship is bound for Miami. In fact it should have already arrived."  
  
  
  
"Oh great," Xander Harris said. "A sword that steals your soul and it's on the other side of the country."  
  
  
  
Giles removed his glasses and began wiping them. "Well, yes, that is the case.  Which is why I plan to leave tomorrow for Miami. We cannot afford to let this blade fall into the wrong hands." He slid his glasses back on and studied the group.  
  
"I could see where that could be bad," Willow Rosenberg agreed.   
  
  
  
"So G-man gets to go to Miami for vacation," Xander teased, with a goofy grin.  
  
  
  
"Xander, this is not a vacation. It – it is serious business," the ex-watcher snapped and frowned at the young man.  
  
  
  
Xander's grin faded. "I know this is serious," he said quietly.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry for being so harsh, but I feel understandably uneasy about this situation. And a part of me is loath to leave Sunnydale, however briefly, with this threat looming. And Spike himself is barely stable. He could easily become a threat."  
  
  
  
"I could go," Xander offered. "I have a couple weeks off before our next project. It might be safer for you to be here as Buff's back-up."  
  
  
  
"Xander," Giles sighed. "I appreciate your offer, but I don't know if I'm entirely comfortable with your going."  
  
  
  
"Giles, I've fought by Buffy's side for seven years now. I know I'm no slayer, but I've learned how to fight. And I've also learned how to piece some of the bigger picture together. I can handle it."  
  
"He's right," Willow said. "And I could afford to miss a couple days of classes to go with him. To help him put together the rest of the picture when he needs it."  
  
  
  
Buffy sat up in her chair. "They do have a point. You and I can handle things around here for a few days while they retrieve the sword. And if we need help Spike can help, as much as I can't believe I saying that."  The slayer looked almost ill at the prospect of what she admitted.  
  
  
  
Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. "I suppose there's no arguing with any of you on this point."  
  
  
  
The three friends shook their heads and smiled as one. "Good lord," Giles muttered.  
  
  
  
"How are we going to take our weapons on the plane?" Willow questioned suddenly.  
  
  
  
"I believe I know someone who can help," Giles smiled for the first time that evening.  
  
  


*******

  
  
TBC . . .  
What happens when Xander & Willow arrive in Miami? What weird discoveries will the CSIs make in their murder case?


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer in chapter one

******************

Horatio enter the medical examiner's office after receiving a call from Alexx.  She informed him that she had made a strange discovery that he needed to see.  Needless to say, his curiosity was piqued.

"What have we got Alexx?"

Alexx beckoned him closer to the body she was currently examining.  "At first glance the victims show no signs of outside trauma.  So what would we look for?"

"Poison.  Did the blood work show any?"

"See, this is where it gets weird.  No blood."

Horatio arched an eyebrow.  "No blood?"

"None.  And let me show you this."  Alexx turned the victim's head and exposed twin puncture wounds.  "This is the fifth body I've examined and they've all shown the same signs – all the blood drained from the body and dual puncture wounds on the neck."

"That would take our killer a long time to drain his vics.  Unless we're looking at more than one."

Horatio briefed Eric, Tim and Calleigh on Alexx's findings.  At hearing the news their minds began processing the possibilities.  Suddenly Eric chuckled.

"Care to share?" Speed asked.  "What's so funny?"

"Think about it.  Twin puncture wounds – on the neck – and the blood's been drained."

Tim smirked.  "Someone's been watching too many horror movies."

"Are you suggesting vampires?" Calleigh laughed.  "That's crazy."

Horatio shook his head.  "Maybe someone wanted to enact their own horror movie."

"Or several someones," Tim added.  "It would take one person too long to drain all those bodies."

"And I think it would arouse suspicions.  Someone would notice people showing up drained," Eric said.  "But if there were accomplices. . ."

"But," Calleigh interrupted, "they still would have had to figure a way to subdue the rest of the crew.  To drain *that*many people."

"This case just gets more and more twisted," Tim said.

The next day Willow and Xander stepped off the private charter plane Giles had arranged to transport them to Florida.  The pilot landed on a small airfield just outside Miami.

"Now we need wheels," Xander said, glancing around the airfield.

Willow began lugging her bags out of the plane.  "Giles said he'd arrange a rental car to meet us."

"Is it too much to hope he rented us a nice, new, shiny convertible?"  He looked at his friend hopefully.

She smiled.  "Probably."

"Figures."

Xander reached for his bags so they could go find what transportation Giles had arranged for them.  They each had three bags.  Willow had on small suitcase with wheels and two gym bags – one containing any weapons or supplies for spells she might need.  Xander had a backpack, a small duffel bag and a gym bag filled with his weapons.

As they approached the field's office they saw a small SUV parked there and a man about Giles's age was leaning against the vehicle waiting.  When he spotted the pair he pushed away from it and smiled.  "Mr. Harris?  Miss Rosenberg?" he asked with a hint of a French accent.

Xander offered the man his hand.  "Call me Xander."

"I'm Jean-Marc," he introduced himself, shaking Xander's hand.

Willow held out her hand in return.  "I'm Willow."  He took her hand and touched it to his lips.  "Hello."  Then he gently took Willow's bags and turned to load them into the back of the SUV.  "Rupert arraigned for me to meet you with your rental."  

Xander followed him with his bags.  "You known Giles long?"

"Quite some time.  I used to be a member of the coven in England he works with.  I believe you know them Willow."  She was blushing lightly when Jean-Marc and Xander turned to her.  "Yeah."

Xander squeezed her hand gently as they turned to get into the car.

"You don't mind stopping at my apartment when we get to town?  Then you two can go do your investigation."

"Sure," Xander shrugged.

When they got to Jean-Marc's building he decided to invite them up.  "Are you hungry?" he asked ushering them inside his apartment.  Xander chuckled.  "Always."

They sat at the kitchen counter while Jean-Marc made sandwiches.  Willow then noticed the newspaper sitting in front of her.  It was dated for the day before.  "Have you read yesterday's paper, Jean-Marc?"

"No, why?"

She held up the newspaper with the front page headline about a mass murder aboard a freighter carrying priceless artifacts.

"Great," Xander sighed unhappily.  "Our job just got harder."

********

TBC …


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

************

Jean-Marc agreed to help Willow and Xander check out the crime scene.  He would be the Wicca's secondary on a concealing spell, seeing as she wasn't sure she could do it on her own.  That fact puzzled the man but he chose not to comment.  He had noticed how her companion had tensed almost imperceptivity at the mention of performing a spell.  But he had relaxed when she asked for Jean-Marc's assistance.

When they arrived at the docks the police were still removing the last of the bodies.  They parked a fair distance away attempting to remain unnoticed.  As they walked toward the freighter Willow and Jean-Marc began the spell.  I would render the three invisible to the police.

They entered the crime scene without notice.

Horatio was already on the scene with Eric when Xander, Willow and Jean-Marc brushed past them unseen.  Tim and Calleigh were just pulling up in one of the hummers.  Horatio wanted the team on hand to supervise the removal of the final bodies.  With a crime scene as large as the one they were dealing with he wanted to make sure nothing was overlooked.

"Where do you want us H?" Tim asked.

"Speed you check out the cargo hold and see if we've missed anything.  Calleigh go over the crew's quarters again.  Eric and I will work the deck."

"Gotcha," Speed said before heading to his assignment.

"If I was a magical sword, where would I hide?" Xander mused as they began their search of the cargo hold.  They needed to make sure no one had taken the sword.  Xander found a crowbar and began prying open crates while Willow held a flashlight.  "Are we sure about doing it this way?" she asked, slightly nervous.

"Well unless you and Jean-Marc can use the hocus pocus to find it. . ."

Tim was sure he heard voices as he approached the cargo hold.  No one should have been down there.  He drew his gun and cautiously approached the doorway.

Willow froze.  "I think I heard someone," she whispered.  Xander carefully place the crowbar on top of a crate and turned toward the door.  Willow turned off the flashlight.

Speed turned on the flashlight he was carrying as he peered into the dim room.  He didn't see anyone, but that didn't mean anything.  "Miami-Dade police.  Show yourselves," Tim announced as he edged into the doorway.

Willow and Jean-Marc were frozen in place, but Xander had a smirk on his face.  Willow knew him all too well.  She reached her arm out, attempting to hold him in place.  But it was too late.  Xander was tip-toeing toward the officer.

Tim strained to hear anything, but it was silent.  Nothing in the room moved.

Xander finally stopped within inches of the armed man.  He started waving his arms around and making strange faces.

Willow was glad he didn't give in to the urge to start the ghostly moaning.

Xander stopped playing and stepped aside as the CSI moved farther into the room.

Tim didn't realize he was walking past Xander, just inches from him.  Nor did he know when Willow and Jean-Marc slid by him – each on either side.  The trio moved into the corridor and left Speed to check out the room.  They hurried to the ship's deck, so they could get out of there and form a plan.

"I think I saw the sword in the last crate we were able to check," Xander whispered.

"We have to figure how to get back there and take it," Willow explained in a hushed tone.

They all stopped and fell silent as they watched three more bodies being removed from the ship on stretchers.  Xander and Willow were focused on one of the bodies as it was loaded into the medical examiner's van.  There was a thin trail of smoke rolling out of the body bag.

"Fuck it!" Xander hissed.  "Just when I thought our day couldn't get anymore fun."

TBC …


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer in chapter 1

***

Xander, Willow and Jean-Marc climbed into the SUV to head to the crime labs.  "This could get ugly," Xander groused.  "I mean I thought 'hey, go to Miami, steal a sword, get some sun.  No big.'  But now we've got a vamp to dust."

"At least one," Willow added.  "We don't know how many vampires may have been on that ship or how many were sired while at sea.  And my guess is they're after the sword too."

"Which means we take care of the slayage then haul ass back to the ship and take care of the sword," Xander said miserably.  "Maybe we *should* have let Giles take care of this."

Speed called Horatio with his finding almost as soon as the trio stepped off the ship.  Horatio had the officers searching the ship for intruders.

Tim was taking pictures when Horatio entered the cargo hold.  "So, what have we found?"  Eric and Calleigh trailed in behind their supervisor.

"Someone's been in here.  Obviously after whatever's in these crates," Tim said not looking away from his job.

"Do you think they found it?" Calleigh asked as she peered into an open crate.

"Not sure.  I interrupted them.  Whoever it was must have used the vents to book before I could see them."

"Let's gather the evidence, then we'll analyze it back at the lab," Horatio ordered.

"I'll call the coven and go to the meeting house to start researching a way to destroy the sword," Jean-Marc said as they pulled up outside the crime labs.  He scribbled an address and a couple of phone numbers on a slip of paper and handed it to Willow.  "Have a cab take you to this address as soon as you are finished here.  Call either of these numbers if there's trouble."

"Gotcha," Xander answered for the both of them.  He and Willow opened their weapons bags and each pulled out a cross and a handful of stakes.  They turned and headed for the building as Jean-Marc drove away.

After loading the last of the equipment into the hummer, Speed climbed behind the wheel while Calleigh got in on the passenger's side and they headed back to the lab.

"So, do you think our killer, or killers, went back to the ship?" Calleigh asked after a few moments.  "And what would be in those crates that was worth the risk to go back when the ship is still crawling with investigators?"

"Apparently there are some priceless artifacts.  We're still waiting on a list to see if anything's missing.  H is going to have them start removing it all now that the bodies are off."  Tim slapped the steering wheel in anger.  "I just want to know how the fuck they got on and off without being seen!"

Calleigh studied him a moment before speaking.  "Maybe they were invisible," she offered with a smile.  Tim snorted.  "What?  You and Delko bring up vampires but I'm not allowed to joke about the invisible man?"

Willow and Xander stood in the morgue, a cross and a stake in each hand as they readied themselves for their task.  The wiccan took a deep breath as they separated and began checking the bodies, pressing their crosses against dead flesh to see if they go a reaction.

The CSIs arrived in the parking lot while the Sunnydale pair conducted their search.  Horatio took Speed to check on the last bodies brought in from the freighter.

Horatio stopped at the door to the morgue and listened.  He could hear someone rummaging around inside.

"What is it?" Tim asked.

"Not sure, but lets find out."

They slowly opened the door and saw what appeared to be two college kids – a boy and a girl – checking out the dead bodies.  Horatio and Speed drew their weapons and trained them on the intruders.

"Alright, neither of you move," Horatio insisted.

Willow and Xander raised their hands and slowly turned toward the officers.

"Damn it," Xander mumbled under his breath.

Xander and Willow sat in separate interrogation rooms as Speed and Horatio stood in the corridor explaining to Eric and Calleigh what they had found on their suspects.

"They each had a cross and five or six wooden stakes," Tim explained.

"Okay, this takes the whole 'vampire' thing to a new level," Calleigh said in disbelief.

"You think they're our murder suspects H?" Eric asked.

"We're running their print now and we'll compare then to the prints from the scene.  Then we'll know."

"We gonna question them?" Speed suggested.

"Absolutely.  Speed, you and Calleigh take the boy.  Eric and I will take the girl."

Xander sat at the table in one of the interrogation room, palms pressed flat against the surface.  They were going to start asking him why he and Willow had snuck into the morgue.  After they stopped studying him like a lab specimen.

So Xander returned the favor.  The slight blond woman sitting before him reminded him of Buffy.  She had the girl next door looks that seemed to hide a kick-ass-take-no-prisoners attitude.

The black haired man next to her had an air of quiet intensity and intelligence that gave him the power to either soothe or set a person's nerves on edge.

It seemed to do the latter for the young man from Sunnydale, although he did a good job of hiding it.

"I'm detective Speedle and this is detective Dunsquene.  We need to ask you some questions."

//Xander,// he heard Willow's voice in his mind.  He managed not to jump sky-high.  They hadn't used telepathic communication after Buffy's return.

//Yeah?//

"So," Tim began.  "Mind telling us why you were in our morgue?"

//Tell them we were in there because we were curious.  Never seen a dead body before.//

//Heh.//  Xander fought a grin.

"My girlfriend and I were curious.  Never seen a dead body before."

//Girlfriend?//

//How else should I refer to you?  This way they'll buy our story easier.//

//Whatever.//

"So you and you girlfriend get your jollies off seeing dead bodies?" Speed asked skeptically.

"Jollies, not so much.  More morbid curiosity.  You know, couple of small town kids, big city crime."  Xander shrugged, looking effectively sheepish.

Speed was prevented from responding when a woman down the corridor screamed.  From the direction of the morgue.

Xander recognized that sound all too well.

Before Tim or Calleigh could stop him he was out of his seat and in the hallway, where Willow was already running toward the screams.  "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Xander asked grimly.

"Yeah."

They could hear the officers running behind them, shouting.

The Sunnydale pair slid to a stop inside the doorway to the morgue.  There was a vampire, game-face on, attacking one of the technicians.  He was trying to sink his teeth into her neck.

Xander shot forward and ripped the undead creature off the woman and shoved her toward the door.  "Get out of here!"  The vampire rounded on Xander while Willow studied the room, searching for a weapon.  She spotted a fire extinguisher mounted on the wall near the door.

"Willow!" Xander shouted, while grappling with the creature.  "Weapon!"  She took the fire extinguisher off the wall.  "Heads up!"  She tossed it to her friend.

Xander caught it and bashed his opponent on the head with it.

Speed and Eric drew their guns.  "Break it up!" Speed shouted.

"Be happy to oblige," Xander snapped.  "If fang-boy would BACK OFF!" he shouted as hit the vampire in the face as he rushed him again.

Xander and Willow understood how Buffy felt when civilians were around when she had to fight.

Willow's eyes went black and she turned toward Speed and Eric where they stood in the doorway.  She threw her arms out and purple light lashed out.  The CSIs were knocked off their feet and into Horatio and Calleigh.  They tumbled to the floor in the hall.

The team scrambled to their feet, but when they tried to rush back into the room they encounter resistance.  It was like running into an invisible wall.

Xander was still wielding the extinguisher.  The vamp ripped it from Xander's hands and shoved it into the young man's gut.  He then hefted Xander into the air and slammed him against the wall.  Xander gasped for air as his attacker tightened his hands around his throat.

"Xander!"  Willow searched frantically for something to use.  There was a cup of pencils on a counter along one of the walls.  The pencils levitated out of their container and flew toward the vampire, embedding themselves into the creature's back.

Horatio and the other watched in shock as the vampire disintegrated into a pile of dust and Xander fell to the floor.

Willow's magic barrier gave way as she rushed to Xander's side.  "You okay?"  Xander groaned.  "Good to go, Wills."

She then noticed the CSI flood into the room.  She grabbed Xander's hands and began to chant.  Horatio was positive she was speaking Latin.  Then there was a bright flash of light and the pair was gone.

The group was stunned and no one spoke for several seconds. 

Finally Eric broke the silence.  "What the *hell* just happened?"

Tbc. . .


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

***

Willow felt disorientated as she and Xander reappeared a few blocks away.  Xander caught her as her knees buckled.  "Gotta take it easy on those teleportation spells," he chuckled half-heartedly.

"Tell me about it," Willow grumbled.  "I've got a headache now."

"Let's see if we can get a taxi and get to Jean-Marc.  You still got the address?"

She fished the slip of paper out of the pocket of her jeans.  Xander pulled out his cell phone and dialed 411 to get the number for a taxi company.  He wanted to get as far away from the CSI headquarters as they could for now.  No sense getting arrested again.

Willow leaned on her friend as he arranged for a taxi to pick them up and take them to Jean-Marc and the coven.  Maybe they would have some herbal tea and aspirin to soothe the pain in her head.  Xander wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she burrowed into his side, taking the comfort he offered. 

"That's impossible," Speed insisted vehemently.  "People just don't disappear!"

"You saw what we saw," Eric said, sounding a little overwhelmed.

"All I know," Horatio began before anyone could say anything else, "is we have two murder suspects running around. . . somewhere.  We need to bring them in again."

"And how the fuck are we supposed to keep them here if they can disappear?" Eric asked.

"We'll figure something out."

Xander and Willow's cab stopped outside a nondescript, two-story, middle-class house.  Xander climbed out, then offered Willow his hand to help her out of the vehicle.  Keeping his arm around her to steady her he paid the cabbie.  Willow was looking forward to some pain relievers and relaxation to get over the strain the teleportation spell had caused her.

Xander steered Willow up the walkway to the front door.  He knocked hoping they hadn't gotten the address wrong in all the confusion after their "escape" from police custody.

A pleasant, middle-aged woman with long, black hair opened the door and smiled at the pair.  "You must be Willow and Xander."

"That's us," Xander agreed with a lopsided grin.  

The woman ushered them in.  "I'm Linda.  Jean-Marc told us about everything that's happening.  You must be exhausted.  I don't mean to offend, but you look like you've been through the wringer."

"Feels like," Willow mumbled, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"Willow had to get us out quick," Xander explained.  "Spell kinda gave her a headache."

"Oh, we have some Aleve around here," Linda offered.  She led them into the den where Jean-Marc was sitting on the couch next to a beautiful brown-haired woman who appeared to be in her mid thirties.  There were also four other people – three women and a man – in the room.  Linda left to retrieve the pain relievers for Willow.

Jean-Marc gave the two a smile.  "Xander, Willow, this is my wife Madeline," he indicated the woman at his side with a gentle squeeze to her hand.  "And the others are Mary, Caroline, Robert and Diane," he pointed each out.

Xander nodded a greeting as he gently pushed Willow into an overstuffed chair.  

"So how did it go?" Jean-Marc asked.

"That is quite the saga," the young man sighed as Linda returned with two pills and a glass of cool water.  Willow took them from her gratefully.  

"Tell us what happened," Jean-Marc insisted.

Horatio was telling his investigators where he wanted them searching for the missing suspects.  "Speed and Calleigh, I want you to take the blocks to the south.  Sevilla and I will take the blocks to the north.  Delko and a uniform will be to the west and a pair of uniforms to the east.  We'll find our suspects and bring them in."

Xander and Willow sat in the den with Jean-Marc, Madeline, Linda and the other members of the coven.  Willow was sipping on herbal tea – willing the remnants of her migraine to leave – while Xander explained what happened.  Willow didn't feel like correcting him when he embellished the story.  The others got the general idea of what happened anyway.

"At least you were able to destroy the vampire before someone was hurt," Madeline said.

"Yeah, but you're looking at a couple of fugitives.  Running from the law.  Two hardened criminals," Xander said almost proudly.

Willow resisted the urge to roll her eyes, afraid that it wouldn't help her slowing fading headache.  She turned toward an uncovered window and watched the sun sink toward the horizon.

Speed and Calleigh found their first lead on their suspects four blocks from their headquarters.  A convenience store clerk thought she recognized the sketches Tim showed.  "Yeah I think a cab picked them up right outside maybe an hour ago," the young woman explained.

"Do you remember the name of the company?" Calleigh asked.

"No, sorry."

The detectives thanked her and left the store.  "I guess it's better than nothing," Tim groused.  "Now we can just go through all the cab companies in Miami to track them down."

Calleigh nudged his arm.  "Stop complaining.  There could be other witnesses around here that can give us the name of the cab company."  He sighed as they headed off to question more people as the sun set.

"Are you sure you're up to patrolling?" Xander asked Willow as he drove the rented SUV toward the crime lab.  He wasn't actually comfortable with the thought of heading back there, but they needed to make sure the vamp they dusted was the only one.

"For the fifth time, I – I'm sure.  Head pain's gone and I'm in the mood to kick vampire butt," Willow insisted firmly.  "The sooner we get this taken care of the better."

"I'm with ya there, Wills."

Willow glanced back at the map she held.  "Okay, take a right at the next street."

Tim and Calleigh hadn't made much progress.  Three other people had thought they had seen them, but couldn't be sure.  Speed was growing more irritated as time wore on.  "This is bull-shit.  Nobody can be sure if they've seen them or not."

"Tim, most people don't know they're supposed to pay attention to the other people around them just in case they may be a murder suspect," she teased, trying to lighten his mood.

"Very funny, Calleigh."  He smiled thinly.  "But I get it.  Let's try a few more people and if we don't get something definite then we'll head back and start checking cab companies."

Xander and Willow parked a block from where the cab picked them up.  They were following Willow's intuition.  She had a feeling something was going to happen nearby, and they needed to be there.  Xander wasn't willing to argue.  They carried their weapons bags as they headed off to see what was going to happen.

Speed showed the sketches to a young man in black leather pants and jacket.  He looked to be in his early twenties, and he also looked to be bored with Tim's questions.  Calleigh stood beside her colleague and friend.  Something was off about the young man and she was sure Tim could sense it too – investigator's instincts for lack of a better term she figured.

Tim put the pictures away and turned to Calleigh.  "Guess we'll head back."

Calleigh was about to agree when the young man they were questioning focused on something behind them and grinned wickedly.  "Hey, guys.  Look, a couple of live ones," he said.

The investigators turned to see who he was talking to when they came face to face with three other men and a woman.  All in black leather clothes.  The detectives hadn't heard them come up behind them.

"Alright," one of the newcomers sneered.

Willow and Xander saw the group a few yards away.  Years of fighting with the slayer had honed their instincts for recognizing trouble.  

And this was trouble of the vamp variety.

Tim grabbed Calleigh's arm and moved themselves out of the middle of the group.  "I don't think you want trouble," he said, determining the group was unarmed.  But that didn't mean they weren't dangerous.  He carefully eased himself and Calleigh a little further away.  

"Don't be in a hurry, sweetie," the young girl insisted.  Tim felt like he was being stalked like an animal as she moved toward him.

Calleigh and Tim moved their hands carefully towards their sidearms.

"Blondie there sure is a cutie," one of the men noted.  "Shame she's gonna die."

The group began to move as one toward the CSIs.  Tim and Calleigh drew their guns.  "Okay, not real bright messing with the police," Tim said forcefully.  "Especially when back-up is only seconds away," he bluffed.

"Ooooh, guns," the girl laughed.  "Scary."

"Even if we believed you," the young man they had questioned snickered.  "What makes you think we're afraid of 'back-up' of the police variety?" he asked as his face changed.  So did the others with him.  Ridges formed on their foreheads and their canine teeth grew in length.  Their eyes changed to a demonic yellow.  Calleigh stifled a scream and Tim's eyes widened in shock.

Suddenly the head of one the vampires fell at his companions' feet and turned to dust along with his body.  "What about back-up of the slayer variety?" Xander asked as they turned to face him.  He backed a few feet away, giving himself a cushion of a few seconds for when they would attack.  Because he knew they would.  He held a battle-ax firmly in his grip.  Willow was by his side with a crossbow aimed at the heart of one of the vamps.

"You're not the slayer," the girl hissed.  "Everyone know *she's* in California."

"Yeah," Xander shrugged.  "To bad for you she taught us everything she knows.  Damn and this was supposed to be a vacation."

One vamp leapt toward him but Willow took him down with a well-aimed crossbow bolt to the chest.

When the vampire that threatened Calleigh moved toward her, the CSI shot him –dead center in the heart.  He staggered back in pain, staring at his chest.  "Bitch!" he roared and ran at her.  Tim yanked her away.  Willow shot him in the back and he was dust.

The young girl caught Tim and Calleigh unaware though.  "Stop!" she screamed, enraged.  She had Tim in position to snap his neck.  "I'll kill him," she threatened to the Sunnydale pair.

Willow's eyes turned black as she stared at the female vampire.  "_Ignis incende_," Willow said softly, but with underlying menace.

The vampire screamed as she burst into flames, releasing Tim.  Calleigh caught him as he stumbled, nearly falling to the ground.  Within seconds the girl was a pile of dust.

Speed and Calleigh turned to watch as the last vampire – the one they had been questioning – took off.  Xander flung his ax at the fleeing vamp.  It imbedded itself in his right shoulder blade.  The vampire stumbled, but got up and disappeared around the corner.

"Hey," Xander shouted in frustration.  "That's my favorite ax, damn it!"  

Willow patted his hand in support.  "Buffy will get you another one."

"But I liked *that* one."

"What the fuck was that?" Speed questioned, completely bewildered.

"Were those vampires?" Calleigh asked not sure if she should laugh or cry.

"Maybe we should go somewhere to sit down," Willow suggested soothingly.

The four of them sat in the break room back at the crime labs.  Calleigh and Speed had insisted on it, considering they *had* escaped custody and were still wanted for questioning.  Willow and Xander reluctantly agreed.  Horatio and Eric were with them.

"I know what you're thinking," Xander said.

"Enlighten us," Horatio insisted softly.

"Vampires aren't real, so how could this be happening."

"Right," Willow added.  "See those weren't vampires.  They were just guys in thundering need of a facial."  

Xander smiled, remembering when Buffy had said the same things to them when they first met and discovered vampires were real.  "Or maybe they had rabies," he added with a wink to Willow.  "Coulda been rabies."

Willow smiled at him.  "And those guys and the one in the morgue.  They didn't turn to dust. . . just a trick of the light."

"How do you think we felt when we first found out about vampires?" Xander said with understanding.  "We were cruising along in our blissfully ignorant teen years.  Then we find out they're real first hand.  Took the fun right out of the horror movies for me."

"How long have you been fighting – uh, vampires?" Eric asked.  He had to admit, he was curious.

"Seven years," Xander answered with an indifferent shrug.

"Who's the slayer that was mentioned?" Tim asked.

"That'd be Buffy," Xander said with a warm smile. 

"So you've been fighting vampires since you were what, sixteen, seventeen?"

Willow looked at Horatio.  "Sixteen.  Why?"

"Just curious."

"And what was that light show in the morgue?" Speed added.

"Will here is a witch," Xander said proudly.  Willow blushed as the four CSIs looked at her in disbelief.

"Do you mean that literally, or are you insulting her for some reason?" Speed finally asked.

"Literally."

"Ooh-*kay*."

Tbc. . . 

Next chapter: A simple call to Giles explains a lot.


	7. Chapter Seven

Willow and Xander were still sitting, alone, in the break room fifteen minutes later when Calleigh came back.  "Your prints didn't match any at the scene," she announced.  "Of course we'll also need to know if you have an alibi.  Unfortunately, this is still a murder investigation."

The duo glanced at each other nervously.  They really had no problem lying to the police – after years of practice.  But if these guys were even marginally better than the police in Sunnydale there was the real possibility that a fake alibi would be discovered.  "We just got into town this morning," Xander began with the truth.  "Giles arranged for an old friend of his to pick us up.  We were with him all day, until we read about the murder on the freighter and decided we'd better check it out.  You know, vamps and such."

"Did you get through the airport security with all your weapons?"

"Nope.  Took a private charter."

"Do we need to call Giles to verify our alibi?" Willow asked.

"We'll get to that in due time," Calleigh said, giving the young woman a reassuring smile.  "I'm sure Mr. Giles will corroborate your story."  She had analyzed everything that had happened the last forty-eight hours.  From a mass murder with drained bodies to their only suspects coming back and saving her and Tim from vampires – which were supposedly not real.  But she had seen Willow use her magic to knock Speed and Eric out of the room and seal it when they "dusted" the vampire in the morgue, then disappear.  And she had seen the faces change on the vampires that attacked herself and Speed.  It hadn't been stage makeup or anything like that.  She trusted the young people sitting before her.

"O – okay," Willow said with a little smile.

Horatio sat behind the desk in his office dialing the number Willow had given him for Rupert Giles.  She and Xander were sitting in front of him, flanked by his CSIs – including Alexx after he had filled her in on what had happened.  At first she thought they were joking, but the looks on everyone's faces confirmed the truth.  And neither Speed nor Calleigh were known for exaggeration when it came to murder.

When Horatio had informed his investigators he was calling Giles to confirm Willow and Xander's alibi, they wanted to sit in on the conversation.  This whole case had awakened their curiosity more than anything else ever had.  He had to admit he felt the same.

"Hello," a distinct British voice answered the phone.

"Is this Rupert Giles?"

"Er ye – yes."

"This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine from the Miami-Dade crime lab.  I need to talk to you about a case we're investigating."

Giles swallowed the sudden lump that formed in his throat.  Had something happened to Willow or Xander – or both.  "Has. . . is it someone I know."

Horatio realized what the man thought.  "I'm going to put you on speaker phone.  There are a couple of people who you probably want to talk to."  He punched the speaker button and hung up the receiver and nodded to the Sunnydale pair.

"Hey G-man," Xander greeted.

"Xander," the name came out as a relieved sigh.  "Is Willow with you?"

"Right here," she answered with a brilliant smile.

"Xander, did you arrange for one of the coven to frighten me like that?" he snapped.  "I had thought something had happened to the two of you."

"No.  The guy is who he says he is."

"We didn't mean to scare you Giles," Willow assured.

"Mr. Giles," Horatio said before they could get deeply involved in a personal conversation.  "We're working a murder case.  We had found this pair in our morgue searching the bodies."

"Well – erm – Xander has al – always had a strange fascination. . ."

"Your friends ki. . . destroyed a vampire that was hanging out in our morgue," Speed interrupted.

"Wh – who. . ."

"My team and I were present when a vampire attacked a tech in our morgue.  Naturally we're all a little confused and overwhelmed by this.  And more than a little curious."

"I understand."

"Ya see Giles, this *freighter* came in and the entire crew was dead," Xander explained.

Giles understood what Xander was telling him.  He and Willow hadn't told the investigators about the Blade of Morgal.  They were leaving it up to him to decide what the police needed to know.  "Vampires?"  He hoped the vampires hadn't gotten to the sword.

"Yep," Willow answered.

"I see."  He paused for a moment weighing the options.  "This ship, what was it carrying?"

"Priceless artifacts from Europe," Eric answered.

Willow knew Giles was removing his glasses and polishing them furiously at that moment.  "I see," came the clipped British tone.  "There is a sword among the cargo – the reason I sent Willow and Xander to Miami.  It has very dangerous mystical properties.  Allow *no one* to touch the blade.  This sword can steal a – a person's soul with a simple touch.  I cannot stress how much it *cannot* fall into the wrong hands."

Xander shifted around in his chair as silence stretched for several seconds. 

"Is Buffy there?" Willow asked suddenly.

"Yes.  Why?"

"Can you put her on the phone?"  She looked pleadingly at Horatio.  He sighed, nodding at her.

"Will?" Buffy's voice came on.

"Hey Buff," Xander greeted bouncing a little.

"Xander.  How's Miami?  Giles looks a little – well you know how he gets.  Something went wrong, huh?"

"Yeah," Willow sighed.  "Vampires."

"How many you slay?"

"Four," she said proudly.  "Two with the crossbow, one with levitating pencils and another with that fire spell."

"Cool.  Willow works the Witch-Fu again.  Did you get any, Xander?"

"One.  And I lost my favorite ax," he said morosely.

"Aw, that sucks.  But I'll get you another."

"That's what I told him."

"How would you feel if you lost 'Mr. Pointy?' "

"Point taken, no pun intended."

Horatio cleared his throat.  "I'm sorry Miss Summers, right?"

"That's me," she said cheerily.  "Unless you're thinking of Dawn, well, then it's not me."

"I see.  Well, we really need to get back to the matter at hand."

"Okay, I'll put Giles back on."

"Tell Dawnie we'll get her something," Willow said hurriedly.

"Will do, Will.  Bye Xander."

There was momentary shuffling, then Giles was back.

"Is the sword in your custody?" the ex-watcher asked.

"All the artifacts have been brought to the crime lab."

"Good.  Lock it securely away until we work something out to dispose of it.  I am quite serious when I say that lives depend on the next course of action."

"I understand."

"Good.  Did Jean-Marc pick you up when you arrived today?" 

"Yeah.  Cool guy," Xander answered.

"Ah – yes.  'Cool' indeed."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Giles," Horatio said, winding up the call.

"You're welcome.  And thank you for your assurance."

Horatio ended the call and looked at the occupants of his office.  His investigators look stunned.  Understandable consider the day they had experienced, then the news about the sword was the topper.  He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.

Speed, Eric and Xander were looking into the crate that contained the sword.  "That's it," Xander said.  He had on a pair of latex gloves that Eric had given him.  "Stand back."  The young man reached in and carefully grasped the handle of the sword.

He took the sword out and held it away from his body.  "Let's lock this puppy up."

Willow once again found herself sitting in the break room.  This time she was alone as Xander helped Speed and Eric lock the sword away.  She glanced down at her coffee, slowly growing cold.  She began to focus on the cup.  It gradually floated out of her hands.  It hovered before her eyes and she smiled.

"Neat trick," Calleigh said from the doorway.

The cup crashed to the floor and coffee spilled out.

"Sorry," both women said at the same time.

Calleigh grabbed a roll of paper towels and helped Willow clean up the mess.  "I didn't mean to break your concentration," the blond said with a smile.

"It's okay," Willow said.  "I wasn't really paying attention to what was around me.  Not good to do out on patrol."

"I guess it's okay since you're in here."

"Yeah."

"So where are you and your boyfriend staying?"

Willow's eyes grew big.  "Xander's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry.  I just assumed."

Willow gave Calleigh an understanding smile.  "It's okay.  Xan's my best friend.  We've known each other practically our whole lives."  She sighed.  "I guess we're kinda complicated."

"Complicated I understand," Calleigh assured.

"Tim?"

Calleigh nodded.  "Long story."

"I've got time."

TBC. . .

Next chapter Calleigh and Willow compare complicated relationships, while Xander runs into a problem with the sword.


	8. Chapter Eight

"So tell me about Tim," Willow insisted as she poured herself another cup of coffee.

"Well, Tim and I have been really good friends since we met.  Eric too," she added.  "Sometimes people say we're like the three musketeers."

Willow smiled as she sat beside Calleigh.  "I know how that works."

"Buffy's your third musketeer?"

"Yep.  Before her was Jesse.  But that's another story and I want to hear yours."

Calleigh laughed.  "I love being the center of attention," she teased.  "Anyway, early on there was something about Tim.  Not that Eric isn't great," the blond added hurriedly.  "It just, Tim's like a puzzle I want to solve.  I try to take the smaller pieces to get the bigger picture."

"The mystery adds to his appeal."

"Yeah," Calleigh agreed wrinkling he nose and smiling.  "But he's also kind, intelligent and funny.  All in a great looking package."

Willow smiled and nodded in accord.  She did notice that.   "Were you attracted to him from the beginning?"

"Yes, but we hit it off so well as friends that I kind of pushed it to the back of my mind.  And I just didn't want to make things complicated.  We're co-workers *and* friends, I really didn't want to add romance into the mix."

"But it did enter."

"Yeah."

*********

Speed and Eric walked well ahead of Xander while he carried the sword.  They were going to lock it away in a vault in the basement.

"Wait," Xander said, stopping suddenly when he thought he heard something.  Tim and Eric halted and turned to look at the young man.  "What's wrong?" Eric asked.

Xander's instincts were screaming at him that something was wrong.  They were telling him to run.

Which usually meant something bad was going to happen.

Xander dove aside as something came barreling at him from behind.  He saw a flash of antlers and slime propel past him, into Tim and Eric.  "Great, a chaos demon," he muttered.

"Is that thing some sort of evil magnet?" Eric complained as he pushed himself off the floor.

The chaos demon came back at Xander.  "Give me the sword!" it shouted slamming Xander to the floor.  The young man held the sword tightly in both hands.  The demon stood over Xander and grabbed his hands and started turning the sword toward him.

Xander kicked out knocking the demon off balance and hurried to his feet, mindful of the sword.  Taking advantage of the demon's confusion he swung the sword taking off its head.

"Damn, this sucks," Xander panted.  "Let's get this thing put away ASAP."

Eric and Speed were standing over the dead demon, staring at it as they absently wiped at the slime that covered them.  "Um – what do we do with this?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, the thing about demons, they don't go 'poof' like vampires," Xander explained.  He frowned at the slim that covered him, then looked at the demon's corpse.  "You got an incinerator?"

*********

Willow and Calleigh caught a glimpse of Xander, Tim and Eric as they filed by the break room.  The two women got up and glanced out the door.  The three men were covered in slime.

"What demon was it?" Willow called after Xander.

"Chaos," was the simple, unhappy reply.

Willow nodded once and went back to her chair.  Calleigh looked at her confused.  "Chaos demon, all antlers and slime," the younger woman explained.

*******

Speed was glad they had showers in the locker room.  He grabbed the travel-sized bottle of shampoo he "borrowed" from Calleigh's locker.  He then began to scrub furiously at the slime in hair.  If someone had told him yesterday he would be slimed by some weird looking demon with antlers – and what the hell was with *that* anyway – he would have laughed in their face.  Then he would have called the mental hospital and had them committed.

But now he had seen vampires and a chaos demon.  He really wanted to go back to the blissful ignorance of not knowing about these things, but there was no turning back.

Unless Willow knew some sort of spell.

********

"Okay, I've told you about Tim and I.  Now tell me about you and Xander," Calleigh insisted.  Willow looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  "You said it was complicated."

"It is.  We've known each other since toddler hood," Willow explained a wistful smile playing across her face.  "I had a crush on Xander before I really even liked boys."

"And he never noticed?"

"No, stupid jerk."  Calleigh giggled at that.  "He had a crush on Buffy the first time he saw her.  Not that I can blame him.  She's pretty much the hottie.  You kind of remind me of her.  But Buffy was in love with Angel.  Then Xander fell for Cordelia, which wasn't all that long after the Incan mummy."

"Mummy?"

"God, yet another twisted story about our life.  I think we'll need a drink to get through the story of me and Xander."

*********

Calleigh popped her head into the locker room where Tim, Eric and Xander were just finishing getting dressed.  She smiled as she was able to catch a glimpse of three bare-chested men right before they pulled on new shirts.  "Willow and I are going out for drinks.  Who wants to join?"

"God, me," Xander groaned.  "Nothing like getting drunk after fighting demons."

"That I can understand," Eric said.  "I'm in."

She looked at Speed and he gave her a little wink.  "Me too."

"Good," Calleigh practically chirped, then disappeared.

**********

Willow's eyes widened as she and Xander trailed Calleigh, Speed and Eric into the Hive.  Xander was grinning from ear to ear.  "Damn, this place beats the Bronze on a *really* good night."  The Miami trio looked at them with nearly identical smiles.

They found a table and Xander sat down next to Willow while Calleigh found herself sandwiched between Tim and Eric.  Speed flagged a waitress over to order drinks.

"Anyone want to dance?" Eric asked watching all the people dancing wildly on the floor.

"Um, not just yet," Willow answered looking a little dazed.

"Willow was going to tell me all about her and Xander and their life fighting vampires," Calleigh teased.

"This I want to hear," Speed smirked.

"It – it's not really that big of a deal," Willow blushed.

"Sure it is," Eric and Xander said at the same time.  "I think our lives make for good, quality entertainment," Xander continued.

"Xanderrrr!"

"It's true."

A wicked look began to form on Willow's face.  "Okay, lets start with Miss French."

Xander looked panicked.  "Let's not."

"Who's Miss French?" Tim asked, teasing.

"She was a substitute teacher who tried to seduce Xander," Willow giggled.

"Oohh, working the charm on the older ladies?" Eric laughed.

"She was a giant preying mantis," Willow added.

"No way!" Calleigh chuckled.

"Then there was Ampata, the Incan mummy."

"Dude, a mummy?" Speed said disbelieving.

"She was hot!" Xander defended.  "It's not like she was wrapped up in bandages and all shriveled up!"

Willow rolled her eyes.  "She wasn't shriveled up because she drained the life out of people to stay young."

"Yeah, that kinda ruined our relationship."

"Let's see," Willow looked thoughtful.  "There was Cordy."

A fond smile spread across Xander's face.  "Yeah, Cordy was pretty cool.  When she didn't talk, that is."

"Xander."

"Hey, I can joke about it.  When she left for L.A. we were on good terms."

"So what's her story?"

"Ex-girlfriend.  Human," Xander shrugged.

"Although now she's part demon."

"Yeah, missed that one by a few years."

"If she was human, why'd you break up?" Eric asked.

Xander and Willow both looked embarrassed.  "Long story," they mumbled in unison.

"Come on guys," Calleigh wheedled.  "Give."

"She caught me kissing someone else."

"Another demon?" Tim fished.

Willow timidly raised her hand.  "Me," she said softly.

"Really?  You weren't kidding when you told me you guys were complicated."

"You told her we were complicated?"

"Well, we – we are."

"Did you guys end up dating?"

Willow shook her head.  "No, Oz and I got back together."

"Oz, as in 'Wizard of'. . ?" Eric asked.

"No, as in Daniel Osbourne."

"The werewolf," Xander added with a smirk.

"You dated a werewolf?" Calleigh asked the red head in shock.

"Werewolves are real too?" Tim questioned.

"Oh yeah," Xander chuckled.  "So are trolls.  Anyway for the record I've dated a mummy, Cordy – who is now half-demon – and a vengeance demon."

"You were engaged to said vengeance demon."

"Well. . ." Xander trailed off.

"And you slept with a psycho killer slayer," Willow said, tone growing bitter.

"You talking about your friend Buffy?" Eric asked, completely confused.

"Faith," Xander answered.  "I guess we should start from the beginning."

*******

"Okay, so your best friend Jesse was turned into a vampire and you had to stake him.  Buffy died – twice," Speed said, trying to understand what Willow and Xander had told them.  "So there are two 'chosen ones,' " he used his fingers to make quote marks in the air.  "And the other one is in jail for murder."

Willow nodded.

"And Xander's almost been killed by a giant preying mantis in heat, dated a mummy, the school bitch who later became demon, engaged to marry a demon," Eric continued.  "Buffy's dated a vampire who has a soul because of a gypsy curse, a government commando who was part of a secret program involving demons and had an affair with a vampire who was sworn to kill her and now has his soul."

"And Willow met some guy on the internet who turned out to be a demon and dated a werewolf," Calleigh finished.

"And a witch," Xander added.  "Don't forget Tara."  He and Willow shared a sad smile.

"God you guys sound like a supernatural soap opera," Calleigh said softly.

"Yeah, we do," Willow agreed.

"Enough about us," Xander insisted.  "What about you guys?"

******

"Okay, they may not be supernatural, but you have had some wild cases," Willow said.

"It's pretty horrible what humans are capable of," Calleigh explained.

Xander and Willow shared an uneasy glance that the others at the table missed.  Willow wrung her hands together on the tabletop.

"Did they ever get the guy who killed Tara?" Speed asked the witch softly.

Tears welled in her eyes as she opened and closed her mouth, lost for words.  Xander placed a hand over hers.  "He was brought to justice," he answered, voice harsh and icy.

Eric nodded.  "Good."

"Let's dance now," Tim insisted, relieving the tension around the table.

tbc. . .

Next chapter: Jean-Marc and the coven discover a ritual to destroy the sword.  But how can Xander and Willow get evidence in a murder case out of police custody?  Meanwhile, what's happening between Speed and Calleigh?


	9. Chapter Nine

Speed and Calleigh were in her car, following Willow and Xander's rented SUV back to the coven house where they would be staying.  The Miami pair wanted to make sure they didn't get lost in a city the two "scoobies" didn't know.  They had found out some interesting things about them tonight.

And Tim could sympathize with loosing a best friend.

"God, they've gone through so much in seven years," Calleigh said quietly.  "I don't think I could have stayed sane going through half of that."

"I don't know Cal.  You're a strong person.  I think you'd have made it through no problem."

She smiled.  "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

Tim chuckled.  "I thought my high school life was a horror story."

"I certainly brings it all into perspective, doesn't it?"

He grew serious.  "You know, when Luke died I didn't know how I'd survive.  I can understand why Willow used her magic to bring Buffy back.  I would have done the same if I had her type of power."

"I don't know," Calleigh sighed.  "I mean, I do understand where they were coming from.  But to bring her back to life, to take her out of heaven. . ."

"They didn't know she was in heaven."

"Yeah, but it's still scary.  That someone can do that.  I just hope anyone with that kind of power – Willow included – uses it responsibly."

"I'm with you there I guess."

******

The two vehicles pulled to a stop outside the coven house.  "This is the place," Xander said as soon as they were all out of their cars.  "Thanks for making sure we got back fine."

"Not a problem," Speed assured.  "They won't be worried that you guys were gone till. . ."  He glanced at his watch.  "3:22 am?"

"Naw, they understand the demon fighting stuff.  Plus we called Jean-Marc after talking to Giles to let him know what was going on."

Willow yawned.  "I think that's our signal to call it a night," Calleigh joked.  She lightly squeezed Willow's arm.  "We'll see you at the lab sometime tomorrow?"  

The witch nodded.  "Still got the sword to worry about."

"I'll say," Tim muttered at the thought of the sword that could drain souls.  "Kind of creepy."

"Very," Xander agreed.

********

Willow walked into the kitchen sometime after noon.  To her surprise Xander was already up, drinking coffee and eating a jelly filled doughnut.  "Morning Sleepyhead," he greeted.  "Or should I say afternoon?"

"You're already up?"

"Construction.  I'm out all night helping Buffy, then get up mornings to go build things.  I've learned to get by on less sleep."

"Although he only got up fifteen minutes ago," Linda tattled as she entered the kitchen.

Willow arched an eyebrow and Xander shrugged helplessly.

"As soon as you're ready, we can continue our research on the Blade of Morgal," the older Wiccan continued.

"Are there anymore jelly filled doughnuts?"

*******

"Wait!" Xander shouted nearly two hours later.  "I think I've got something!"

"What did you find?" Jean-Marc asked.

"It looks like some kind of ritual to destroy the blade," the younger man explained passing the book he'd been reading over to Jean-Marc.

"You're right.  This is definitely a ritual to destroy the Blade of Morgal."

"Well, now we just to need to get it out of police custody," Willow said with false enthusiasm.

*******

Speed was examining some of the hairs lifted from the freighter.  He couldn't believe their murder was a vampire – or vampires, if there was more than one.  He wondered how they'd bring them to justice.  It wasn't like they could sentence them to life in prison, could they?  Absently he wondered if it would drain the taxpayers over the next centuries to pay for an immortal being's incarceration.

"You look a little distracted," Calleigh observed from the doorway.  

He turned in his chair toward her.  "I was just wondering.  How much do you think it would cost to imprison someone for life if they're going to live for eternity?"

"This is what's on your mind?" she asked, her voice playful.

"It's a valid concern."

She shrugged and came into the room.  "I suppose it is."

"And how the hell are we going to narrow down a list of *dead* suspects?"

"Maybe Willow or Xander can offer some insight."

"Maybe.  After all they deal with this on a daily basis."  Tim ran a hand through his hair.  "Do you realize how fuckin' crazy everything is.  We're looking for a vampire for our murderer.  And how the hell are we supposed to get the judge to issue a warrant on a corpse."

"You're getting yourself all worked up over this," Calleigh said softly.  "We just need to concentrate on the evidence, and hope everything else will fall into place."  She leaned forward and tenderly pressed her forehead against his.  "Don't get all stressed out on me."

"Are we interrupting?" Xander said behind them.  They turned to look at him.  Willow stood right behind him and they both were giving them a knowing smile.

"Your timing's impeccable," Tim muttered under his breath.

********

Xander leaned toward Willow and stole one of her fries and she ignored him.  Speed smothered a grin.  They were sitting in a café a few blocks from the CSI building eating a late lunch.  Eric didn't join them due to the fact he had eaten just an hour earlier.

To anyone who watched the four, they would have thought they were two couples enjoying the afternoon.

Of course what they were actually watching were two best friend who couldn't imagine life without the other and two co-workers who were more than close friends, but not quite a couple.

Xander and Willow secretly thought it was fun to watch Calleigh and Tim interact.  They flirted and teased, without ever openly admitting to each other that they were attracted.  Xander thought they deserved the gold medal for denial.

Of course Tim and Calleigh felt the medal belong to the Sunnydale duo.

"Hey," Calleigh snapped in mock anger when Speed followed Xander's example and stole a fry from her plate.  "Xander, you're being a negative influence on Tim."

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it comes naturally for him."

"You know," Tim said.  "I was wondering if you know about the vampires that did the killings.  Do you guys have some sort of database on maybe which ones have this particular?"

Willow swallowed the bite of her burger she'd been chewing.  "We'd have to narrow it down based on the evidence.  Even then it's tricky.  Unless we're talking older vampires, there probably wouldn't be any records on them."

"Do we know if Angel's still in L.A.?" Xander asked Willow.  
  


"It's not Angelus' style.  He's more artsy.  And Angel still has his soul."

"Far as we know," Xander said tensely. 

"Oh, my God!" Willow said, realization dawning on her.  "Angel's soul!  The sword steals souls."

"Damn it!" Xander cursed, slamming his fist against the table.  "Why didn't we see it sooner?"

"What?"  Speed was curious as to what they realized.

"If Angel loses his soul he goes homicidal on the world.  He'd be the best tool to destroy Buffy," Xander explained.

"And Spike has a soul now too," Willow added.

"But you said he was in love with Buffy before he got his soul," Calleigh said.

"Yeah, and he's got the chip too.  Doesn't mean it couldn't get ugly if someone's figured out how to remove the whole enchilada," Xander said.

Tim could see how worried the two were.  "Who do you think it is?"

"Drusilla."

********

Tim entered Horatio's office with Calleigh, Xander and Willow close on his heels.  "We've got our suspect H," he announced.  

"A vampire named Drusilla," Xander explained.  "Totally loopy but totally powerful.  We need to destroy that sword now!"

"It's locked away securely in the vault where no one can get to it.  And besides it's evidence in a murder case."

"I.  Don't.  Give.  A.  Fuck.  You'll have a shit load of murders stacked up right in this building if she finds out it's here."

"She can't get into the vault.  The door is three feet of solid steel.  Even vampire strength couldn't rip that think open," Speed said, agreeing with his boss.

"Dru doesn't need to rip it open," Willow said softly.  "One of you would open it for her."

"Bull shit," Tim snapped.  "We know how to deal with threats to our lives."

The witch shook her head.  "Not this kind.  She can hypnotize others to do what she wants."  
  


"Yeah," Xander agreed.  "She'll have all of us under her whammy so easily.  Then when she gets the sword, she and her minions will have a banquet.  And guess who's the main course."

"I'll clear out non-essential personnel and have the security company change the computer code to the vault," Horatio insisted.  "It's not our place to hand over this blade.  When this is all over you can make something up, or even tell the owner the truth, and hope he lets you take care of it.  But until this case is closed, it's police property."

"You don't even fuckin' know what you're dealing with," Xander said in a low, angry voice.

"Hey man.  Let's just back the fuck off and deal," Tim said, placing himself between his boss and the slayerette.  "Just help us get things ready to deal with this vampire and we'll go from there."  His voice matched Xander's; telling the young man that if he made the wrong move the investigator would take him down.  
  


"I'll damn well help you get ready."  With that Xander turned and left.  Willow looked at the CSIs with pity, and then took off after her friend.

"Well, *that* went good," Tim sighed angrily.

********

"Xander!" Willow shouted and caught up to him down the corridor.  "We just can't leave them.  They'll get killed.  We may have only known them a couple days, but Calleigh and Tim are our friends.  Eric too.  Do you want them to die?"

"No.  And I'm gonna get things ready for Dru like Speed asked," he explained as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Giles' number.

"Hello?" 

"G-man, we know who's after the sword.  It's Dru.  And if I know our government, then I only have to give this message once.  We need Riley."

Author's Note:  Did you really think I wouldn't get to who the killer is?  Heehee!

Next Chapter:  The government steps in to help put a stop Drusilla as the CSIs meet one crazy vamp.


	10. Chapter Ten

Horatio was standing over the team as they sat at the table planning strategy.  All non-essential personnel had already left the building a half-hour before.  Xander and Willow had also failed to return during that time.  Calleigh couldn't believe they'd abandon them, but she was beginning to wonder.  Tim was still understandably angry with the younger man – although he knew why the sword *did* need to be destroyed.  Eric and Alexx were left to wonder what had happened to make the demon hunters leave when they needed them.

The team was so preoccupied with studying blue prints of the labs to discern where Drusilla and her minions could enter that they didn't realized Xander and Willow had returned until Xander dropped both their weapons bags on the middle of the table.  "This is how it goes.  I'm in charge of the plan until my back-up gets here," he stated gravely.  "You do it my way if you want to live.  I know how to fight vamps *and* I know Dru.  Get it?"

Horatio looked at the young man.  "Got it."

Xander gave an ironic smile.  "Good."  He unzipped the gym bags.  "We brought the goodies for the party.  Had to go back to the coven house to get them, and a little help."  The CSIs watched as Jean-Marc, Madeline, Linda and two other members of the coven entered.  "They can fight and help Willow with the magics," he explained.

Calleigh peeked at the weapons.  "I got dibs on a crossbow."

******

Xander was sprinkling holy water on the vault door, after hanging crosses and garlic off of it.  "Garlic really help?" Speed asked inquisitively.

"Not really, but who likes the smell anyway?"  

"Better hope they're not Italians," Tim joked.

"Here's hoping," Xander chuckled as he finished his job.  Then he and Tim headed back to the others.

******

Willow lined up vials of potions and powders to be within easy reach during fighting.  Calleigh stood next to her cleaning the crossbow she'd chosen to use.

"You and Buffy would really get along," the Wiccan told the blond.  "Between your knowledge of modern weapons and her with the medieval ones you'd never run out of conversation."

"I suppose not," Calleigh laughed.  She lifted the crossbow and checked the sight.  Satisfied that it was in good order, she gingerly set it aside.  "I have to ask, how do you guys do this everyday?  I think I'm scared shitless right now."

Willow studied the woman.  "I wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't told me.  You seem all gung-ho to do this.  Besides, how do you do your job everyday?  That can't be easy."

"I know it sounds clichéd, but I do it to help people.  When I help send a killer to jail, that's one more person in the world who can be safe and live."

"That's why we do it.  I mean, Buffy may be the Slayer, but she does it because she wants her friends and family to be safe.  So do Xander and I.  Besides, it wouldn't be healthy for her to do this alone.  From day one I couldn't walk away from her."

"She's very lucky to have friends like you and Xander.  Not many people are willing to walk such a hard, lonely road with anyone."

"I'm glad the only sewer access to this place is pipes and that man-hole in the parking lot," Xander said as he and Tim came up to Willow and Calleigh.  "Else we'd have been entrées by now."

"That's a comfort," Speed said wryly.

"Let's finish setting up," Willow insisted.  "It'll be sunset soon enough."

*********

Eric wondered how many vampires were going to be attacking.  They had twelve people to defend the labs and he hoped it would be enough.  Especially when five of those people had *no* experience fighting vampires.  He took an experimental swing of the weapon he'd chosen – a baseball bat with a wicked-looking hook attached to the end.

"I've always liked how easy that bat was to use," Xander said from where he sat whittling the last of the stakes.  "Just like playing ball."

"Except with vampire heads as the ball?"

"Something like."

"You said you had back-up coming.  How they gonna get in after dark if there's too many vampires?"

Xander smiled like the cat that ate the canary.  "Never seen too many vamps for this guy and his 'friends.'  They'll have no problems."

********

Xander and Willow went over the plan one last time.  The sun was beginning to drop in the sky meaning time was running out.  Xander wanted things fresh in everyone's minds.  "Calleigh, Willow, Alexx, and Linda will be in the corridor with crossbows to drop what they can.  Less mess from a distance.  Will's gonna have her spell stuff and stakes on a cart next to her.  When her eyes go black, let her go and just stand back.  Oh – and ignore anything rude or nasty she says."  Willow looked sheepish as he said this.  "She doesn't mean it," he continued.  "We've hung crosses and garlic and splashed holy water on the windows and the back door, so nothing should get in through there.  Did the same for the vault.  I think that will keep the sword safe for a little while.  When you see a wave of guys crash the party wearing fatigues, they're our friends, so don't try to slay them.  I'll lead the hack and smash and we'll close the vamps in when the girls drop back."  Xander clapped his hands together.  "All set?"

********

A pale, beautiful woman with dark hair led a group of over twenty vampires toward the crime lab after the sunset.  She looked to be around Xander and Willow's age.  An insane, but almost cheerful light glinted in her eyes as she approached the building.  The group of vampires splintered of into several smaller ones and headed around the sides of the building.

As Drusilla and the group flanking her arrived at the front door the others joined them.  "There's crosses and holy water all over the place," one vampire explained.  Dru frowned at him.  "They're trying to ruin mine and Miss Edith's tea party," she pouted.  "But they'll not do it.  I want my Angel and Spike back."  She then vamped out and entered, surrounded on all sides by her minions.

********

The lead vamp was welcomed with a crossbow bolt to the chest.  Shock registered a second before he disintegrated into dust.  Then three more vampires nearby turned to dust.

"Such naughty children," Drusilla insisted.  "You shan't ruin Miss Edith's fun."

Willow already had her crossbow reloaded and took out another.  She wanted to make sure she took out as many as possible before it came down to hand to hand.  It would better their chances of survival.

Calleigh proved to be nearly as fast as Willow with the crossbow as she fired off a second bolt.  Adrenaline was fueling her, causing her to forget about fear.  She was determined to destroy as many vampires as she could.  The four women carefully began to drop back, taking out the undead as they went.

When the last of the vampires flooded the corridor Xander and the others came out of the rooms they'd been hiding in and surrounded them.  Xander hacked away with his battle-ax.  Eric and Speed – also armed with a battle-ax – were to Xander's left doing some heavy damage for amateurs.  Jean-Marc was to the right, staking vampires rapidly.

Willow picked up a vial of potion and threw it into a female vampire's face that had gotten too close.  The creature shrieked and burst into flames, dusting in seconds.

Xander and Willow spotted Drusilla in the middle of it all at the same instant.  

Dru waited amidst the chaos, growing angrier with the second.  "The Slayer's not here to spoil my plans.  But you two stupid children thought you could take my Angel from me!" she shouted.  "And my Spike!  But I'll not let you!  Miss Edith says you are naughty!"

"Who the hell is 'Miss Edith?' " Eric shouted the question at Xander.  But the younger man didn't hear him.  He was focused on Dru.

Stakes started to levitate, as Willow's eyes grew black.  The wooden stakes flew toward their mark.  But other vampires were placed before their mistress, taking the stakes meant for her.

Xander managed to slash his way through the vampires, making a path toward Dru.  He was going to take the undead bitch out once and for all.  He allowed himself to be distracted by thoughts of the crazy vampire's destruction.

Willow cried out in anguish as she watched a vampire latch onto Xander from behind and bury his fangs in her best friend's neck.  Her hair darkened to black and she raised her hands.  Green light flowed out of her like lightening; ripping it's way through anything in its path.  Vampires turned to dust with her fury.

There was the sound of breaking glass that seemed to reach everyone, then men in fatigues appeared around the battling group.

"Xander!  Willow!" one of the commandos shouted as he spotted the familiar faces.  He saw the vampire making a snack out of the other man.  Running full force, he threw his shoulder into the vampire's midsection and knocked him off his feet.  

"Timing's impeccable, Rye," Xander gasped out, holding a hand to the bleeding punctures on his neck.

"I know.  You still in it Xan?" Agent Riley Finn asked with concern

"Yeah.  I'm gonna have to reign Willow in."

Riley nodded.  "Gotcha.  Graham and I will clear you a path to her."

"Let's go then."

"Graham!  Open it up for Xander!" Riley shouted.  "Deacon and Manners, flank him!"

Riley and Graham used their tazers and stakes to take out the vampires out as they made their way to Willow, Xander on their heels.  Two more commandos covered from behind.

Calleigh had been separated from Willow, but she had seen what was happening.  And she could understand the rage the witch felt.  If it had been her and Tim in that position, she would have reacted the same way.  She used a stake on a vampire that tried to come at her; using all the force she could to punch the wooden weapon into the heart.  Satisfaction filled her as he turned to dust.

That is, until one of his buddies knocked her to the floor with a backhanded blow.  He towered over her snarling.  "Real cute, missy.  But that's the last of us you'll destroy."

"Maybe, maybe not," Speed said over the thing's shoulder.  With one good swing, he took off its head.  Reaching a hand down he helped Calleigh to her feet.  "Don't ever fuckin' scare me like that again," he whispered as he pulled her close.

Xander grabbed Willow and crushed her to him.  "I'm okay Will," he assured her as she struggled against him.  "I'm right here.  I'm alright."  

Her struggles slowed as his words penetrated her rage.  "Xander?"

"Yep, I'll live Willow.  Thanks to Riles."

"Drusilla's making a run!" Graham shouted.

Xander, Willow, Riley and some of the commandos took off after her.

She ran out of the building screeching at her pursuers.  "You ruined Miss Edith's tea party."  She stopped and ripped a manhole cover up and dropped down into the sewers.

Riley stopped Xander before he could go after her.  "You're too weak man," he explained gently.  "Besides, it's a government issue now.  I'll send some of the men after her.  I'll help you clean up inside."

He waved the commandos with him after the insane vampire and led his two old friends back into the building.

********

Riley's men finished destroying the vampires and began to clean up the damage as Riley introduced himself to the CSIs and the coven.

"Agent Finn," he said holding out his hand.  He shook hands with each person, and then turned to Horatio.  "I believe you have a mystical artifact in your possession."

"That's correct."

"By order of the U.S. government you are being instructed to turn the sword over to me.  I have been given authorization to dispose of said weapon any way I see fit.  It is considered threat to national security."

Horatio nodded at Speed and Eric.  

Xander leaned on Willow as she grabbed her spell supplies, then they followed Riley, Tim and Eric to retrieve the sword.

**********

"You knew this was how it would break down, didn't you?" Eric asked as he opened the vault.

"I had to get it done somehow.  Knew your boss wouldn't give me the sword," Xander smiled.  "But an order from the proper authority would do it for me."

"So, how's Buffy?" Riley asked curiously.

"Little tense," Xander answered.  Worry crept into his features telling his friend it was serious.  "Got an apocalypse coming."

"Another one?"

"Well, this one looks big."  Xander shook his head sadly.  "And I'm not exaggerating."

"I have faith in you guys.  Buffy will find a way."  He walked over to Willow.  "And how are you?  I heard about Tara.  I'm really sorry."

Willow offered him a grateful, watery smile.  "Th – thanks."

"Did they catch this Warren guy?  Cause I could. . ." he trailed off at the look of guilt in Willow's eyes.  He glanced at Xander and could see sorrow and anger there.  "Oh."

"Xander, you want to do the honors?" Speed asked when the heavy door swung open.

Xander looked to Riley.  "You got my permission," Riley informed him with a crooked smile.

Willow readied the ingredients for the ritual.

*****

Riley informed his two friends that he couldn't go out for drinks with them.  Plus he insisted that Xander needed to get a transfusion before he passed out.  Riley's troops had finished clean up, but they couldn't locate Drusilla.  And they had orders for their next assignment.  Willow and Xander stood and watched as the blackhawks took off from the parking lot, before leaving for the hospital.

Xander got a transfusion and stayed overnight in the hospital for observation.  

It boggled the doctors how someone could fall and puncture his neck with a barbeque fork.

*******

Speed insisted on driving Calleigh home after they left Xander – with Willow, who would not leave his side.

When they got to her place Calleigh turned and looked at Tim for a while, not speaking.

"What?" he finally asked.

"Why don't you come in?"

********

Tim pinned Calleigh against the door as soon as they entered her apartment.  He crushed his lips against hers, eager to taste her.  It had scared him to see that vampire threatening her.  And after witnessing what happened to Xander, he realized she could have easily died.

He wasn't willing to lose her.

*******

The next night Willow and Xander found themselves at the Hive with Eric, Calleigh and Speed once more.  It still intimidated Willow to an extent, but she enjoyed the evening anyway.  When Xander failed to coax his friend onto the dance floor, Calleigh took pity on him and drug him out into the crowd.

Speed and Eric chuckled as they watched him dance gracelessly, but clearly having fun.  Willow smiled fondly.

Later Speed convinced Willow to finally join him for a dance and Xander gave her a mock pout.  "Sure you'll dance with him, but not your bestest of best buds."

"Yeah, that's the way it works," she teased with a giggle.

Eric excused himself to dance with a gorgeous woman who had been flirting with him, leaving Calleigh and Xander time to talk.

The blond studied the dark-haired youth from Sunnydale as he watched his friend with eyes far older than Calleigh had been aware of.  "You love her."  It wasn't a question.

"Yeah."  He turned to Calleigh.  "But it's hard to explain."  His eyes were haunted as he swallowed the last of his beer then ordered another.

"Too much of that stuff isn't good for you," she chided, not really joking.

Xander studied her face for a moment and knew she understood about these things.  "Didn't know you were part of the club.  Mom, dad or both?"

"Dad.  He used to beat on my mom.  My brothers and I learned to run really fast.  Had some great hiding places."

Xander nodded.  "Started with dad, then mom couldn't handle his drunken rage anymore and decided to join the fun.  Willow and Jesse were my hiding places."

"Is that why you love her?"

"Part of it."  He sighed and took a drink for courage.  It wasn't easy to open up.  "It's funny, somewhere along the way my heart stopped belonging to me.  I didn't even realize I'd given most of it to her.  My friends all have a piece, but she's got the largest one."  Then he glanced out on the dance floor.  Speed was smiling at Calleigh, and then he turned back to his conversation with Willow.  "He feels the same way."

Calleigh blushed and smiled.  "I know he's attracted to me.  And he cares, but love?"

"Hopeless romantics like us can recognize each other.  Another club I'm a card carrying member of."

"I hear it's a nice club."

Xander beamed, "it is."

********

"So," Tim started as he and Willow enjoyed dancing.  "Are you and Xander ever going to move beyond friends?"

The witch looked startled.  "What?"

"I can tell you love him and he loves you."  
  


"I – I do love him.  He always said I saved him, from his dad you know."

"His dad's a drunk."

"Yeah," Willow said sorrowfully.  "Xander got to return the favor last year," she continued tearfully.  "He save me from me."

"After Tara was killed?"

Willow nodded.  "I did – somethings I'm not proud. . ."

"Willow, if you tell me you committed a serious crime," Tim warned interrupting.

She swallowed and looked at him guiltily and decided to tell him only part of the truth.  "Well, I was going to destroy the world.  I – it should be a crime.  It would have been murder."

"Yeah, but I don't know if the courts would believe it."

"Probably not."  Willow looked at the floor, then back at her new friend.  "But Xander stopped me.  Buffy had fought me, but when she and Dawn were trapped I sent some creatures after them.  But where she couldn't stop me, Xander did by being my friend and loving me.  But not before I scarred him, he still has them on his face."

"If they're there, they're so faint you wouldn't notice."

"I notice."

Tim gave her shoulders a little, reassuring squeeze.  "I know Xander doesn't.  All he notices is you."

********

"Well, now that the sword is history Giles arranged for us to fly out the day out of tomorrow," Xander explained when everyone was at the table once more.  He smirked, "he decided it wouldn't hurt for Will and I to have one day to relax on Miami's white beaches before headin' back to good old Sunnyhell.  After all, we still have to find some souvenirs to take home."

"Oh.  We could get a spell book for Giles," Willow suggested eagerly.

"Will, he can get those anywhere."

"True," she admitted, sounding defeated.

"We can help you out," Eric said.  "We can take a long lunch, after *this* case we deserve it."

"That would be so great," Willow agreed happily.  "I could be so fun."

"It's a plan then," Calleigh said, equally happy at the prospect of spending the day shopping and relaxing at the beach with friends.

TBC . . .

Next Chapter:  The story wraps up as Willow and Xander enjoy the day with Calleigh, Speed and Eric.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Willow and Xander were waiting on the boardwalk a little before ten the next morning.  The others said they would meet them there to spend the day – barring any major crimes.  Part of Willow wished they had more than one day to enjoy with their new friends, but the other part was glad to know she and Xander would be home soon with Buffy, Dawn and Giles.  Even Spike – although Xander didn't share that sentiment.

Xander was scanning the crowds for the Miami group.  He was looking forward to a day at the beach.  Even though living in Sunnydale, California put them within driving distance of the beach, there was something to be said about the beaches in Miami.  A little sun, a little surf – it would be a good day.

"Willow!" Calleigh called as they approached, waving cheerfully.  

"There they are," Willow said, grabbing Xander arm in a tight squeeze in her excitement.

"Yeah, I see.  Wanna give me back my arm?"

She blushed and loosened her grip – but not releasing his arm.  He gave her a warm smile, and then focused on the three investigators as they arrived.  "Hey guys."

Speed nodded.  "Hey."

"I am ready to shop," Calleigh told Willow gleefully.  

The redheaded witch was in agreement, nodding her head.  "Me, too."  

Eric muttered something about women to Speed and Xander that made the three men laugh.

"What's so funny," Calleigh asked with narrowed eyes.  

Tim affected an innocent face before answering, "nothing."  She punched his arm playfully.

"That hurt!" he complained jokingly.  She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  "All better?" she asked.

He gave her a sexy little grin.  "Not yet, but you can make it up to me later."

Eric rolled his eyes while Xander smirked at their antics.  Willow grinned, happy that Calleigh and Tim seemed to be on the road to a happy romance.

Calleigh led the way to the souvenir shops.

"Oh, here!" Willow exclaimed as she stopped in front of a magic shop.

"Will," Xander whined.  "You always go to magic shops."

"Come on Xander," Calleigh defended the witch.  "I've never been in a *real* magic shop – just one of those stupid trick shops.  This could be fun."

Xander threw Tim a look that begged the man to do something.  Speed shrugged.  "What can I do?" he teased.  "We're at the girls' mercy."

Sighing, the younger man follow the other four into the shop.

The smell of incense reached them.  Willow smiled, feeling at home instantly.  Calleigh studied the wares with delight, dragging Tim in her wake.  Eric looked a little nervous.  Xander noticed and nudged the other man.  "What's wrong?"

Eric gave self-deprecating grin.  "I guess this place makes me uneasy.  I'm Catholic," he explained.  Xander nodded.

He then spotted a book on one of the shelves behind Eric.  Xander moved passed him and picked the book up and started flipping through the pages.

While still perusing the books contents he approached his best friend.  "Hey Will?"

She turned to look at him.  "Yeah?"  Xander held the book out to her with a grin.

Willow took the book and read the cover.  "Spanish Demon Lore."  She glanced back at Xander, beaming.  "It's perfect."

"Thought so."

Calleigh practically bounced up to the pair.  "Look at what I found!"  She held up an amulet made from beautiful blue quartz.  "Do you know what it does, Willow?"

Willow gingerly took the amulet and studied it, holding it up to the light.  "It for focusing in – well, uh – certain spells."  She looked embarrassed.

Speed came up behind Calleigh and wrapped his arms around her.  "What kind of spells?"  Willow blushed, causing Tim to get an evil smile.  "Oh, *those* kind.  I say we buy it Cal."

Eric rolled his eyes, "you would."  Color flooded Calleigh's face.

Several minutes later they left the shop, Willow with the book for Giles and Tim minus the amulet.  A fact he lamented to Calleigh.

"Tim," she explained patiently.  "We don't know magic, and we really don't need it." 

 He looked at her, smile growing on his face.  "We don't, do we."

Eric led them to a shop that sold agates and shells and all the things you'd find on a beach.  "I know it's not exactly original.  But you might find something here for your friends."

"Sure," Willow reassured with a smile.

After several minutes of browsing the redhead made her way to a display of small container of sand and tiny stones from the beaches.  She didn't think they were anything special, but felt compelled to look anyway.  One container drew her attention when she saw a hint of metal inside.

Shaking the object so the sand inside shift revealed an antique skeleton key.  Smiling she made her way to Xander and the others.

"What do you think?" she questioned joyfully as she handed the miniature jar to Xander.  They smiled at each other and said in unison "Dawn."

Calleigh, Speed and Eric were confused by the allusion only the pair understood.

***********

A little over an hour later Xander and Willow had gifts to take home to their friends.  They had the book for Giles – from both of them, since it was more expensive than the usual souvenir – the jar with the key and a bracelet made from small, hand made beads for Dawn.  For Buffy an old Spanish cross medallion and a shirt declaring it was property of the Miami-Dade crime labs that Calleigh had brought with her thinking the Slayer might find kind of funny.  Xander had found a necklace made of little shells he decide to get for Anya and Willow bought her a book from another magic shop about vengeance through the ages.  And Willow had purchased a black tee shirt for Spike that declared Miami's nightlife as anything but dead.  Xander had rolled his eyes when she showed it to him.

Xander placed the shopping bags in the back of the SUV and handed Willow the back that they packed their beach-stuff in.  He grabbed the two beach chairs they'd brought.  "Let's hit the beach," he declared eagerly.

**************

The weather was sunny and mild, allowing the friends to enjoy the beautiful white beaches.  Willow and Calleigh sat in the beach chairs and watched as Xander, Tim and Eric tossed the football around – getting sand-covered in the process.  The young man from Sunnydale was trying to hold his own against the Miami duo.  Even with his years of fighting experience, he was no match.  He turned to Willow, pout in full effect.  "Will, give me a hand.  Please?"

Willow shook her head.  "I'm comfortable right here talking with Calleigh."

"Come on, Wills.  They're creamin' me."

Eric pulled his arm back and threw the ball to Tim.  Willow took pity on Xander and flicked her hand at the ball.  It halted in mid-flight and altered course, heading straight for Xander. 

 "Hey!" Speed yelled.  "Cheating!"

Xander caught the football and took off running, shouting "thanks, Will!"  Tim and Eric were in pursuit.  The pair caught him and tackled him to the ground.  Willow and Calleigh winced.

As the guys picked themselves up, Willow turned to Calleigh.  "What are the chances of you guys making it out to California for a visit sometimes?"

The blond woman looked thoughtful.  "Well, it depends on how much vacation time any of us have saved up."  A smile spread across her face.  "But it would be nice for me and Tim to come see you guys.  I really want to meet everyone face to face.  With everything you've told me. . ."

"Yeah, it's kinda like a side show," Willow said with a smile.

*****************

"What time are you guys flying out tomorrow?" Eric asked as the group walked back to the SUV later in the afternoon.  "Nine am," Xander answered.

"I think we could managed to take off from work to see ya off," he said, turning to Speed and Calleigh to see if they agreed.  

"Sure," Tim approved.  "How 'bout we meet you at the coven house and we'll drive you guys."

"Yeah," Xander said.  "Jean-Marc's comin' too."

Willow and Calleigh exchange excited hugs and goodbyes until tomorrow.

***************

Calleigh drove Tim to her place to clean up.  He sat on a beach towel in attempt not to get sand all over her car.  "You guys really stole the beach," she teased as he scratched at his head.  

He looked at her with a sly grin.  "Yeah.  You know I think I'm gonna need help getting all this sand off."  

Calleigh smiled back, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully.  "I probably should help," she agreed, her tone seductive.

Tim raised an eyebrow.  "Definitely."

********************

The next morning Xander and Willow stood beside the private plane with Speed, Calleigh, Eric and Jean-Marc there to see them off.  Xander opened their weapons bags, sharing a knowing smile with Willow.  "We have something to give each of you," she said.

Xander pulled out the lightweight crossbow Calleigh had used the other night during the battle against Dru and her minions.  "Will and I think you should have this."

"Oh, guys I can't," Calleigh insisted.  "You need your crossbows."

"We have a couple more back home," Xander explained.  "Plus, we can get any other weapons we need.  No big."

"Calleigh, take it," Willow said.  "Dru may or may not leave town.  Plus there's other vampires around town.  A place like this with no slayer or demon hunters to patrol, well if you're out at night you want to be carrying something besides a gun."

The blond nodded and took the crossbow from Xander with a grateful smile.  "I'll take good care of it," she teased.  

Xander smirked, then reached back into the bag and took out two small battleaxes, passing them to Eric and Speed.  "You guys definitely need to stay armed too."  They smiled at him as they accepted their gifts.

"And don't forget the rules," Willow chided.  "Never invite anyone in even if you've known them for years.  Always carry something at night.  And I think you should put crosses up in the morgue and in the labs.  Vampires can enter a public building without an invite.  There's no spell to revoke that."

"Gotcha," Tim said. 

Willow and Xander began their goodbyes.  Willow and Xander each hugged Jean-Marc; thanking him for everything he'd don to help them.  Willow hugged Eric, then Tim – whispering a thank you to him for talking with her at the Hive the other night.  She'd needed to hear the reassurances he had given.  Xander shook hands with Eric and Tim and squeezed their shoulders.  He hugged Calleigh and let her know how much their talk meant to him.  Willow then hugged the woman tearfully.

"If you guys ever come out to California, stop by Sunnydale," Xander insisted.  "I know it's not exactly a vacation spot, so maybe call first," he instructed, only half joking.  They loaded their bags and climbed into the plane.  

Jean-Marc stood with Calleigh, Speed and Eric as they watched the plane took off, carrying their new friends home.  He smiled at the trio.  "You have my number if you need me.  Don't hesitate to call if you need a spell, or just a cup of coffee," he assured before leaving.

The three investigators climbed into the hummer from the crime lab to head back to work.  "Wow," Eric sighed in wonder as he drove.  "The last few days really don't seem real."

"I know what you mean," Tim said.  "I think it's totally ruined the horror movies for me."  

Calleigh reached over and squeezed his hand.  "I never liked horror anyway," she kidded.  "I'm more of a romance girl myself."

The End


End file.
